Application developers make their applications available through existing application marketplaces. While users can download the applications from the application marketplaces to their devices, support for enterprise management of the devices and applications is limited. For example, some of the existing systems require third-party software to be installed on each of the user devices, thus compromising platform security and possibly allowing piracy by rogue enterprises or rogue users. Further, some the existing systems require frequent interaction with the user to browse, select, download, install, and execute the applications on the user devices.